maldicion_del_trono_carmesifandomcom_es-20200213-history
Boceto
Sesión 3 24/01/2018 Pelea en la Vieja Pesquería Preparando el asalto por sorpresa El pintoresco grupo de vengadores, por primera vez se plantea su modo de actuar ante el reto de enfrentarse a Gaedren; resguardados de miradas curiosas en el edificio vecino del nº 17 discuten brevemente, dejando patentes sus diferencias. Riley parece ser la más interesada en pasar a cuchillo aquel despojo humano, para sorpresa de su hermano Jibben; el clérigo Amril y su tío Potemking se contentarían con atraparlo para llevarlo ante la justicia que tantas veces ha esquivado por medios desconocidos y; el viudo Yaremba tan solo desea tener ocasión de mirarlo a los ojos e intercambiar unas palabras antes de su merecido ajusticiamiento, por parte de las autoridades o de la ladronzuela, tanto le da. La desconfianza y sobre todo, la falta de experiencia en trabajar juntos por haberse conocido apenas unas horas antes, se hacen notar en el grupo. Las distintas estratégias se suceden sin parar a cada cual más peligrosa y absurda, llegando a sugerir el incendio de la propia pesquería donde supuestamente se encuentra su objetivo. Finalmente, optan por cubrir varias salidas mientras el fornido Potemking procura una distracción en la entrada principal haciéndose pasar (muy convincentemente) por un borracho confundido. No en vano con anterioridad Riley, sibilina como una gata en plena noche, oteó los alrededores del edificio descubriendo en su parte trasera un navio cochambroso y una barcaza que podía servir de medio para huir, atada junto a la finca. Moviéndose con maravilloso sigilo logró cortar amarras del bote y regresar junto a sus aliados sin ser descubierta, informando de todo lo que había descubierto. Un ligero imprevisto Con la ladrona en solitario junto a la puerta trasera y los tres humanos listos en un lateral, Potemking empieza su actuación tan magistral como molesta para los ocupantes de la pesquería. No tardan demasiado en abrir la puerta para despacharlo, momento que los demás aprovechan para asaltar el edificio... sin mucho éxito; las puertas están concienzudamente cerradas a cal y canto por dentro y resultan más resistentes de lo que su aspecto deteriorado sugería. Entre tanto, Potemking se topa de morros literalmente, con un rival más hosco (por no decir "orco") de lo esperado. Plan B thumb Prestos en hacer cumplir su palabra de dar una buena lección al enano empieza un encarnizado enfrentamiento entre éste y los bandidos a sueldo, el semiorco Risitas (que gruñe más que ríe) y su compañero Pata de Gallo, quien sorprendentemente, sería el mayor rival de Potemking. El enano recibió un duro castigo por parte de sus enemigos pero fue capaz de aguantar a la llegada de sus preocupados sobrino y compañeros. La batalla lejos de decantarse a favor de los aventureros se recrudeció aún más con la caída en combate del enano a manos del esquivo gnomo y el mortal tino de sus dagas. Sin duda, debió haber un momento donde los bandidos creyesen tener la victoria a su alcance: Potemking se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, milagrosamente eran capaces de resistir los conjuros aturdidores del mago (no así sus certeros proyectiles) y un fiero mastín acudía a la contienda dispuesto a clavar sus dientes en los intrusos. Gracias a Sarenrae, el grupo contaba con un fiel siervo de la diosa capaz de restañar las heridas que sufrían con sus solemnes plegarias. Contaron además con un golpe de suerte al desnucar Yaremba a la pobre criatura cuando iba camino de saltar sobre Amril. Ah, pero la contienda aún estaba lejos de terminar puesto que resguardado en el interior aún quedaba otro enemigo que haciendo uso de una varita y viales de un concentrado corrosivo, los atacó sin tener mucho miramiento por sus aliados. La banda de malechores fue hostigada hacia el interior cuando el gnomo por fin cayó víctima de X además, Riley se unió a sus compañeros en la entrada dispuesta a resarcir su orgullo herido con la vida de esos malechores. Risitas les plantó batalla hasta el último de sus alientos, como un auténtico pielverde mientras que Sesión 1 11/01/2018 Pesadilla Yaremba y su hija Ona (convaleciente por un brazo roto) ... Mensaje ... Ona confiesa que ha recibido una invitación para convertirse en concubina del Rey; se la entregó su tía. Pesadilla Jibben trabajando en los juzgados, Zenobia le encarga solucionar unos disturbios en X con los druidas. Pesadilla Riley es amenazada por ladrones del gremio, terminan peleando. Jibben y Riley se conocen. Sesión 2 18/01/2018 Pesadillas Amril y Potemking visitan el templo de Saranrae para reunirse con la Madre superiora de la orden. La iglesia se encuentra mantenida por mecenas como Mellina Arkona, quien propone un trabajo a Amril. Pesadilla de Mellina Se topan con un barco de esclavos cheliano, intervienen para "comprar" a los niños. Conociendo a la echadora de cartas, Zellara Esmeranda Negociando la muerte de Gaedren Tiradas de cartas Muelle 17 oeste. Vieja pesquería del pez diablo Vemos salir unos esbirros después de cerrar algún asunto turbio Gaedren Lamm Lamm is a jaundiced and bent corpse of a man, his eyes yellowed and skin speckled from age. His left leg carries a pronounced limp as he shuffles about. Lamm’s old skin can’t stand the chafe of armor, and thus he typically wears but a gray cotton robe Bio: Gaedren Lamm is a despicable low-life who missed his chance at being somebody big in Korvosa’s murky underworld. Well past his prime, the decrepit thief abducts orphans and forces them to support his despicable lifestyle. Many of Korvosa’s lower class have had dealings with Lamm, and even a few of the city’s middle class and nobility have had their lives complicated by this foul old man. Yet no matter what he does, he always seems to slip away from the guards and avoid answering for his crimes. Gaedren is well-schooled in the credo, “secrets can kill,” and the miserable cur hasn’t survived to become the stinking old man he is now by letting people get the drop on him. Yet he’s also a proud and bitter man, used to fighting tooth and nail to keep what’s his. In his youth, a more cautious Gaedren would have pulled up roots and fled at the first sign of trouble, abandoning his thugs to their fate. Today’s Gaedren does not take this route — he elects to stay and fight, not out of any loyalty to his men but simply because he’s grown too mean and greedy to give up what he thinks of as his.